


trembling hands.

by cptlewnixon



Series: HBO War Writings: A Collection [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Bill and Joe and Gene and Malarkey are also mentioned, Gen, it's focused on Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptlewnixon/pseuds/cptlewnixon
Summary: Given to me on Tumblr by Jax; the prompt was "trembling hands."





	trembling hands.

Buck wasn’t sure what to do next. The shelling had stopped, and all that echoed in his ears was his own voice calling out to Toye and Guarnere before the next explosion came.

His hands trembled as he climbed out of the foxhole. He was trying to prepare himself for the worst, and had so mentally in the past, but this was different. This time was completely different.

As he walked over to where he last saw Bill and Joe, Buck wasn’t sure if he could keep his balance he was shaking so bad. He didn’t know if what he saw was worse than death, but his nerves told him to take initiative. Buck called out, “MEDIC!” It echoed in the forest, and he hoped Gene heard him.

Buck dropped his gun first, and then removed his helmet and dropped his helmet to the ground. His hands continued to shake, and for the longest time they wouldn’t stop.

They didn’t stop after he sat down and ran his hands over his face, trying to process it all.

They didn’t stop after Lipton came to talk to him.

They didn’t stop as he laid in the bed in the aid station.

They didn’t stop as Malarkey read him the letter from home.

He hands didn’t stop trembling until he was able to come back and see everyone, and let everyone know that he was all right.

Time passed, and they eventually stopped trembling for good. Though the trembling of his hands stopped, Buck would never forget what he saw that day in Belgium. He could never say for certain if his soul ever stopped trembling after that day.


End file.
